randomnesswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Symbo;s
all symbols do not edit ૱ ꠸ ┯ ┰ ┱ ┲ ❗ ► ◄ Ă ă 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Ǖ ǖ Ꞁ ¤ Ð ¢ ℥ Ω ℧ K ℶ ℷ ℸ ⅇ ⅊ ⚌ ⚍ ⚎ ⚏ ⚭ ⚮ ⌀ ⏑ ⏒ ⏓ ⏔ ⏕ ⏖ ⏗ ⏘ ⏙ ⏠ ⏡ ⏦ ᶀ ᶁ ᶂ ᶃ ᶄ ᶆ ᶇ ᶈ ᶉ ᶊ ᶋ ᶌ ᶍ ᶎ ᶏ ᶐ ᶑ ᶒ ᶓ ᶔ ᶕ ᶖ ᶗ ᶘ ᶙ ᶚ ᶸ ᵯ ᵰ ᵴ ᵶ ᵹ ᵼ ᵽ ᵾ ᵿ     ‌ ‍ ‎ ‏   ⁁ ⁊   ⁪ ⁫ ⁬ ⁭ ⁮ ⁯ ⸜ ⸝ ¶ ¥ £ ⅕ ⅙ ⅛ ⅔ ⅖ ⅗ ⅘ ⅜ ⅚ ⅐ ⅝ ↉ ⅓ ⅑ ⅒ ⅞ ← ↑ → ↓ ↔ ↕ ↖ ↗ ↘ ↙ ↚ ↛ ↜ ↝ ↞ ↟ ↠ ↡ ↢ ↣ ↤ ↥ ↦ ↧ ↨ ↩ ↪ ↫ ↬ ↭ ↮ ↯ ↰ ↱ ↲ ↳ ↴ ↵ ↶ ↷ ↸ ↹ ↺ ↻ ↼ ↽ ↾ ↿ ⇀ ⇁ ⇂ ⇃ ⇄ ⇅ ⇆ ⇇ ⇈ ⇉ ⇊ ⇋ ⇌ ⇍ ⇎ ⇏ ⇐ ⇑ ⇒ ⇓ ⇔ ⇕ ⇖ ⇗ ⇘ ⇙ ⇚ ⇛ ⇜ ⇝ ⇞ ⇟ ⇠ ⇡ ⇢ ⇣ ⇤ ⇥ ⇦ ⇨ ⇩ ⇪ ⇧ ⇫ ⇬ ⇭ ⇮ ⇯ ⇰ ⇱ ⇲ ⇳ ⇴ ⇵ ⇶ ⇷ ⇸ ⇹ ⇺ ⇻ ⇼ ⇽ ⇾ ⇿ ⟰ ⟱ ⟲ ⟳ ⟴ ⟵ ⟶ ⟷ ⟸ ⟹ ⟺ ⟻ ⟼ ⟽ ⟾ ⟿ ⤀ ⤁ ⤂ ⤃ ⤄ ⤅ ⤆ ⤇ ⤈ ⤉ ⤊ ⤋ ⤌ ⤍ ⤎ ⤏ ⤐ ⤑ ⤒ ⤓ ⤔ ⤕ ⤖ ⤗ ⤘ ⤙ ⤚ ⤛ ⤜ ⤝ ⤞ ⤟ ⤠ ⤡ ⤢ ⤣ ⤤ ⤥ ⤦ ⤧ ⤨ ⤩ ⤪ ⤫ ⤬ ⤭ ⤮ ⤯ ⤰ ⤱ ⤲ ⤳ ⤴ ⤵ ⤶ ⤷ ⤸ ⤹ ⤺ ⤻ ⤼ ⤽ ⤾ ⤿ ⥀ ⥁ ⥂ ⥃ ⥄ ⥅ ⥆ ⥇ ⥈ ⥉ ⥊ ⥋ ⥌ ⥍ ⥎ ⥏ ⥐ ⥑ ⥒ ⥓ ⥔ ⥕ ⥖ ⥗ ⥘ ⥙ ⥚ ⥛ ⥜ ⥝ ⥞ ⥟ ⥠ ⥡ ⥢ ⥣ ⥤ ⥥ ⥦ ⥧ ⥨ ⥩ ⥪ ⥫ ⥬ ⥭ ⥮ ⥯ ⥰ ⥱ ⥲ ⥳ ⥴ ⥵ ⥶ ⥷ ⥸ ⥹ ⥺ ⥻ ⥼ ⥽ ⥾ ⥿ ➔ ➘ ➙ ➚ ➛ ➜ ➝ ➞ ➝ ➞ ➟ ➠ ➡ ➢ ➣ ➤ ➥ ➦ ➧ ➨ ➩ ➩ ➪ ➫ ➬ ➭ ➮ ➯ ➱ ➲ ➳ ➴ ➵ ➶ ➷ ➸ ➹ ➺ ➻ ➼ ➽ ➾ ⬀ ⬁ ⬂ ⬃ ⬄ ⬅ ⬆ ⬇ ⬈ ⬉ ⬊ ⬋ ⬌ ⬍ ⬎ ⬏ ⬐ ⬑ ☇ ☈ ⏎ ⍃ ⍄ ⍅ ⍆ ⍇ ⍈ ⍐ ⍗ ⍌ ⍓ ⍍ ⍔ ⍏ ⍖ ♾ ⎌ ☊ ☋ ☌ ☍ ⌃ ⌄ ⌤ ⌅ ⌆ ⌇ ⚋ ⚊ ⌌ ⌍ ⌎ ⌏ ⌐ ⌑ ⌔ ⌕ ⌗ ⌙ ⌢ ⌣ ⌯ ⌬ ⌭ ⌮ ⌖ ⌰ ⌱ ⌲ ⌳ ⌴ ⌵ ⌶ ⌷ ⌸ ⌹ ⌺ ⌻ ⌼ ⍯ ⍰ ⌽ ⌾ ⌿ ⍀ ⍁ ⍂ ⍉ ⍊ ⍋ ⍎ ⍏ ⍑ ⍒ ⍕ ⍖ ⍘ ⍙ ⍚ ⍛ ⍜⍝ ⍞ ⍠ ⍟ ⍡ ⍢ ⍣ ⍤ ⍥ ⍨ ⍩ ⍦ ⍧ ⍬ ⍿ ⍪ ⍮ ⍫ ⍱ ⍲ ⍭ ⍳ ⍴ ⍵ ⍶ ⍷ ⍸ ⍹ ⍺ ⍼ ⍽ ⍾ ⎀ ⎁ ⎂ ⎃ ⎄ ⎅ ⎆ ⎉ ⎊ ⎋ ⎍ ⎎ ⎏ ⎐ ⎑ ⎒ ⎓ ⎔ ⎕ ⏣ ⌓ ⏥ ⏢ ⎖ ⎲ ⎳ ⎴ ⎵ ⎶ ⎸ ⎹ ⎺ ⎻ ⎼ ⎽ ⎾ ⎿ ⏀ ⏁ ⏂ ⏃ ⏄ ⏅ ⏆ ⏇ ⏈ ⏉ ⏉ ⏋ ⏌ ⏍ ⏐ ⏤ ⏚ ⏛ Ⓝ ℰ ⓦ !       ⌘ « » ‹ › ‘ ’ “ ” „ ‚ ❝ ❞ £ ¥ € $ ¢ ¬ ¶ @ § ® © ™ ° × π ± √ ‰ Ω ∞ ≈ ÷ ~ ≠ ¹ ² ³ ½ ¼ ¾ ‐ – — | ⁄ \ [ ] { } † ‡ … · • ●  ⌥ ⌃ ⇧ ↩ ¡ ¿ ‽ ⁂ ∴ ∵ ◊ ※ ← → ↑ ↓ ☜ ☞ ☝ ☟ ✔ ★ ☆ ♺ ☼ ☂ ☺ ☹ ☃ ✉ ✿ ✄ ✈ ✌ ✎ ♠ ♦ ♣ ♥ ♪ ♫ ♯ ♀ ♂ α ß Á á À à Å å Ä ä Æ æ Ç ç É é È è Ê ê Í í Ì ì Î î Ñ ñ Ó ó Ò ò Ô ô Ö ö Ø ø Ú ú Ù ù Ü ü Ž ž ₳ ฿ ￠ € ₡ ¢ ₢ ₵ ₫ ￡ £ ₤ ₣ ƒ ₲ ₭ ₥ ₦ ₱ ＄ $ ₮ ₩ ￦ ¥ ￥ ₴ ₰ ¤ ៛ ₪ ₯ ₠₧ ₨ ௹ ﷼ ㍐ ৲ ৳ ~ ƻ Ƽ ƽ ¹ ¸ ¬ ¨ ɂ ǁ ¯ Ɂ ǂ ¡ ´ ° ꟾ ¦ } { | . , · ] ) [ / _ \ ¿ º § " * - + ( ! & % $ ¼ ¾ ½ ¶ © ® @ ẟ Ɀ ` Ȿ ^ ꜠ ꜡ ỻ ' = : ; < ꞌ Ꞌ ꞊ ꞁ ꞈ ꞉ > ? ÷ ℾ ℿ ℔ ℩ ℉ ⅀ ℈ þ ð Þ µ ª ꝋ ꜿ Ꜿ ⱽ ⱺ ⱹ ⱷ ⱶ Ⱶ ⱴ ⱱ Ɒ ⱦ ȶ ȴ ȣ Ȣ ȡ ȝ Ȝ ț ȋ Ȋ ȉ Ȉ ǯ Ǯ ǃ ǀ ƿ ƾ ƺ ƹ Ƹ Ʒ Ʋ ư ƪ ƣ Ƣ Ɵ ƛ Ɩ ƕ ƍ ſ ỽ ⸀ ⸁ ⸂ ⸃ ⸄ ⸅ ⸆ ⸇ ⸈ ⸉ ⸊ ⸋ ⸌ ⸍ ⸎ ⸏ ⸐ ⸑ ⸒ ⸔ ⸕ ▲ ▼ ◀ ▶ ◢ ◣ ◥ ◤ △ ▽ ◿ ◺ ◹ ◸ ▴ ▾ ◂ ▸ ▵ ▿ ◃ ▹ ◁ ▷ ◅ ▻ ◬ ⟁ ⧋ ⧊ ⊿ ∆ ∇ ◭ ◮ ⧩ ⧨ ⌔ ⟐ ◇ ◆ ◈ ⬖ ⬗ ⬘ ⬙ ⬠ ⬡ ⎔ ⋄ ◊ ⧫ ⬢ ⬣ ▰ ▪ ◼▮ ◾ ▗ ▖ ■ ∎ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ▌ ▐ ▍ ▎ ▉ ▊ ▋ ❘ ❙ ❚ ▀ ▘ ▝ ▙ ▚ ▛ ▜ ▟ ▞ ░ ▒ ▓ ▂ ▁ ▬ ▔ ▫ ▯ ▭ ▱ ◽ □ ◻ ▢ ⊞ ⊡ ⊟ ⊠ ▣ ▤ ▥ ▦ ⬚ ▧ ▨ ▩ ⬓ ◧ ⬒ ◨ ◩ ◪ ⬔ ⬕ ❏ ❐ ❑ ❒ ⧈ ◰ ◱ ◳ ◲ ◫ ⧇ ⧅ ⧄ ⍁ ⍂ ⟡ ⧉ ○ ◌ ◍ ◎ ◯ ❍ ◉ ⦾ ⊙ ⦿ ⊜ ⊖ ⊘ ⊚ ⊛ ⊝ ● ⚫ ⦁ ◐ ◑ ◒ ◓ ◔ ◕ ⦶ ⦸ ◵ ◴ ◶ ◷ ⊕ ⊗ ⦇ ⦈ ⦉ ⦊ ❨ ❩ ⸨ ⸩ ◖ ◗ ❪ ❫ ❮ ❯ ❬ ❭ ❰ ❱ ⊏ ⊐ ⊑ ⊒ ◘ ◙ ◚ ◛◜ ◝ ◞ ◟ ◠ ◡ ⋒ ⋓ ⋐ ⋑ ╰ ╮ ╭ ╯ ⌒ ╳ ✕ ╱ ╲ ⧸ ⧹ ⌓ ◦ ❖ ✖ ✚ ✜ ⧓ ⧗ ⧑ ⧒ ⧖ _ ⚊ ╴ ╼ ╾ ‐ ⁃ ‑ ‒ - – ⎯ — ― ╶ ╺ ╸ ─ ━ ┄ ┅ ┈ ┉ ╌ ╍ ═ ≣ ≡ ☰ ☱ ☲ ☳ ☴ ☵ ☶ ☷ ╵ ╷ ╹ ╻ │ ▕ ▏ ┃ ┆ ┇ ┊ ╎ ┋ ╿ ╽ ┌ ┍ ┎ ┏ ┐ ┑ ┒ ┓ └ ┕ ┖ ┗ ┘ ┙ ┚ ┛ ├ ┝ ┞ ┟ ┠ ┡ ┢ ┣ ┤ ┥ ┦ ┧ ┨ ┩ ┪ ┫ ┬ ┭ ┮ ┳ ┴ ┵ ┶ ┷ ┸ ┹ ┺ ┻ ┼ ┽ ┾ ┿ ╀ ╁ ╂ ╃ ╄ ╅ ╆ ╇ ╈ ╉ ╊ ╋ ╏ ║ ╔ ╒ ╓ ╕ ╖ ╗ ╚ ╘ ╙ ╛ ╜ ╝ ╞ ╟ ╠ ╡ ╢ ╣ ╤ ╥ ╦ ╧ ╨ ╩ ╪ ╫ ╬ ⌞ ⌟ ⌜ ⌝ ⌊ ⌋ ⌉ ⌈ ⌋ ₯ ἀ ἁ ἂ ἃ ἄ ἅ ἆ ἇ Ἀ Ἁ Ἂ Ἃ Ἄ Ἅ Ἆ Ἇ ἐ ἑ ἒ ἓ ἔ ἕ Ἐ Ἑ Ἒ Ἓ Ἔ Ἕ ἠ ἡ ἢ ἣ ἤ ἥ ἦ ἧ Ἠ Ἡ Ἢ Ἣ Ἤ Ἥ Ἦ Ἧ ἰ ἱ ἲ ἳ ἴ ἵ ἶ ἷ Ἰ Ἱ Ἲ Ἳ Ἴ Ἵ Ἶ Ἷ ὀ ὁ ὂ ὃ ὄ ὅ Ὀ Ὁ Ὂ Ὃ Ὄ Ὅ ὐ ὑ ὒ ὓ ὔ ὕ ὖ ὗ Ὑ Ὓ Ὕ Ὗ ὠ ὡ ὢ ὣ ὤ ὥ ὦ ὧ Ὠ Ὡ Ὢ Ὣ Ὤ Ὥ Ὦ Ὧ ὰ ά ὲ έ ὴ ή ὶ ί ὸ ό ὺ ύ ὼ ώ ᾀ ᾁ ᾂ ᾃ ᾄ ᾅ ᾆ ᾇ ᾈ ᾉ ᾊ ᾋ ᾌ ᾍ ᾎ ᾏ ᾐ ᾑ ᾒ ᾓ ᾔ ᾕ ᾖ ᾗ ᾘ ᾙ ᾚ ᾛ ᾜ ᾝ ᾞ ᾟ ᾠ ᾡ ᾢ ᾣ ᾤ ᾥ ᾦ ᾧ ᾨ ᾩ ᾪ ᾫ ᾬ ᾭ ᾮ ᾯ ᾰ ᾱ ᾲ ᾳ ᾴ ᾶ ᾷ Ᾰ Ᾱ Ὰ Ά ᾼ ᾽ ι ᾿ ῀῁ ῂ ῃ ῄ ῆ ῇ Ὲ Έ Ὴ Ή ῌ ῍ ῎ ῏ ῐ ῑ ῒ ΐ ῖ ῗ Ῐ Ῑ Ὶ Ί ῝ ῞ ῟ ῠ ῡ ῢ ΰ ῤ ῥ ῦ ῧ Ῠ Ῡ Ὺ Ύ Ῥ ῭ ΅ ` ῲ ῳ ῴ ῶ ῷ Ὸ Ό Ὼ Ώ ῼ ´ ῾ Ͱ ͱ Ͳ ͳ ʹ ͵ Ͷ ͷ ͺ ͻ ͼ ͽ ; ΄ ΅ Ά · Έ Ή Ί Ό Ύ Ώ ΐ Α Β Γ Δ Ε Ζ Η Θ Ι Κ Λ Μ Ν Ξ Ο Π Ρ Σ Τ Υ Φ Χ Ψ Ω Ϊ Ϋ ά έ ή ί ΰ α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ ς σ τ υ φ χ ψ ω ϊ ϋ όύ ώ ϐ ϑ ϒ ϓ ϔ ϕ ϖ ϗ Ϙ ϙ Ϛ ϛ Ϝ ϝ Ϟ ϟ Ϡ ϡ Ϣ ϣ Ϥ ϥ Ϧ ϧ Ϩ ϩ Ϫ ϫ Ϭ ϭ Ϯ ϯ ϰ ϱ ϲ ϳ ϴ ϵ ϶ Ϸ ϸ Ϲ Ϻ ϻ ϼ Ͻ Ͼ Ͽ Ⓐ ⓐ ⒜ A a Ạ ạ Ả ả Ḁ ḁ Â Ã Ǎ ǎ Ấ ấ Ầ ầ Ẩ ẩ Ȃ ȃ Ẫ ẫ Ậ ậ À Á Ắ ắ Ằ ằ Ẳ ẳ Ẵ ẵ Ặ ặ Ā ā Ą ą Ǟ Ȁ ȁ Å Ǻ ǻ Ä ä ǟ Ǡ ǡ â á å ã à ẚ Ȧ ȧ Ⱥ Å ⱥ Æ æ Ǽ Ǣ ǣ Ɐ Ꜳ ꜳ Ꜹ Ꜻ Ɑ ꜹ ꜻ ª ℀ ⅍ ℁ Ⓑ ⓑ ⒝ B b Ḃ ḃ Ḅ ḅ Ḇ ḇ Ɓ Ƀ ƀ ƃ Ƃ Ƅ ƅ ℬ Ⓒ ⓒ ⒞ C c Ḉ ḉ Ć ć Ĉ ĉ Ċ ċ Č č Ç ç Ƈ ƈ Ȼ ȼ ℂ ℃ ℭ Ɔ ℅ ℆ ℄ Ꜿ ꜿ Ⓓ ⓓ ⒟ D d Ḋ ḋ Ḍ ḍ Ḏḏ Ḑ ḑ Ḓ ḓ Ď ď Ɗ Ƌ ƌ Ɖ Đ đ ȡ ⅅ ⅆ Ǳ ǲ ǳ Ǆ ǅǆ ȸ Ⓔ ⓔ ⒠ E e Ḕ ḕ Ḗ ḗ Ḙ ḙ Ḛ ḛ Ḝ ḝ Ẹ ẹ Ẻ ẻ Ế ế Ẽ ẽ Ề ề Ể ể Ễ ễ Ệ ệ Ē ē Ĕ ĕ Ė ė Ę ę Ě ě È è É é Ê ê Ë ë Ȅ ȅ Ȩ ȩ Ȇ ȇ Ǝ ⱸ Ɇ ℇ ℯ ℮ Ɛ ℰ Ə ǝ ⱻ ɇ Ⓕ ⓕ ⒡ F f Ḟ ḟ Ƒ ƒ ꜰ Ⅎ ⅎ ꟻ ℱ ℻ Ⓖ ⓖ ⒢ G g Ɠ Ḡ ḡ Ĝ ĝ Ğ ğ Ġ ġ Ģ ģ Ǥ ǥ Ǧ ǧ Ǵ ℊ ⅁ ǵ Ⓗ ⓗ ⒣ H h Ḣ ḣ Ḥ ḥ Ḧ ḧ Ḩ ḩ Ḫ ḫ ẖ Ĥ ĥ Ȟ ȟ Ħ ħ Ⱨ ⱨ Ꜧ ℍ Ƕ ℏ ℎ ℋ ℌ ꜧ Ⓘ ⓘ ⒤ I i Ḭ ḭ Ḯ ḯ Ĳ ĳ ì í î ï Ì Í Î Ï Ĩ ĩ Ī ī Ĭ ĭ Į į ı Ɨ ƚ Ỻ Ǐ ǐ ⅈ ⅉ ℹ ℑ ℐ Ⓙ ⓙ ⒥ J j Ĵ ĵ ȷ ⱼ Ɉ ɉ ǰ Ⓚ ⓚ ⒦ K k Ḱ ḱ Ḳ ḳ Ḵ ḵ Ķ ķ Ƙ ƙ Ꝁ ꝁ Ꝃ ꝃ Ꝅꝅ Ǩ ǩ Ⱪ ⱪ ĸ Ⓛ ⓛ ⒧ L l Ḷ ḷ Ḹ ḹ Ḻ ḻ Ḽ ḽ Ĺ ĺ Ļ ļ Ľ İ ľ Ŀ ŀ Ł ł Ỉ ỉ Ị ị Ƚ Ⱡ Ꝉ ꝉ ⱡ Ɫ ꞁ ℒ Ǉ ǈ ǉ ⅃ ⅂ ℓ ȉ Ȉ Ȋ ȋ Ⓜ ⓜ ⒨ M m Ḿ ḿ Ṁ ṁ Ṃ ṃ ꟿ ꟽ Ɱ Ʃ Ɯ ℳ Ⓝ ⓝ ⒩ N n Ṅ ṅ Ṇ ṇ Ṉ ṉṊ ṋ Ń ń Ņ ņ Ň ň Ǹ ǹ Ŋ Ɲ ñ ŉ Ñ Ƞ ƞ ŋ Ǌ ǋ ǌ ȵ ℕ № O o Ṍ ṍ Ṏ ṏ Ṑ ṑ Ṓ ṓ Ȫ ȫ Ȭ ȭ Ȯ ȯ Ȱ ȱ Ǫ ǫ Ǭ ǭ Ọ ọ Ỏ ỏ Ố ố Ồ ồ Ổ ổ Ỗ ỗ Ộ ộ Ớ ớ Ờ ờ Ở ở Ỡ ỡ Ợợ Ơ ơ Ō ō Ŏ ŏ Ő ő Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ǒ Ȍ ȍ Ȏ ȏ Œ œ Ø Ǿ Ꝋ ǽ ǿ ℴ ⍥ ⍤ Ⓞ ⓞ ⒪ ò ó ô õ ö ǒ ø Ꝏ ꝏ Ⓟ ⓟ ⒫ ℗ P p Ṕ ṕ Ṗ ṗ Ƥ ƥ Ᵽ ℙ Ƿ ꟼ ℘ Ⓠ ⓠ ⒬ Q q Ɋ ɋ ℚ ℺ ȹ Ⓡ ⓡ ⒭ R r Ŕ ŕ Ŗ ŗ Ř ř Ṙ ṙ Ṛ ṛ Ṝ ṝ Ṟ ṟ Ȑ ȑ Ȓ ȓ ɍ Ɍ Ʀ Ɽ ℞ Ꝛ ꝛ ℜ ℛ ℟ ℝ Ⓢ ⓢ ⒮ S s Ṡ ṡ Ṣ ṣ Ṥ ṥ Ṧ ṧ Ṩ ṩ Ś ś Ŝ ŝ Ş ş Š š Ș ș ȿ ꜱ Ƨ ƨ ẞ ß ẛ ẜ ẝ ℠ Ⓣ ⓣ ⒯ T t Ṫṫ Ṭ ṭ Ṯ ṯ Ṱ ṱ Ţ ţ Ť ť Ŧ ŧ Ƭ Ʈ ẗ Ț Ⱦ ƫ ƭ ț ⱦ ȶ ℡ ™ Ⓤ ⓤ ⒰ U u Ṳ ṳ Ṵ ṵ Ṷ ṷ Ṹ ṹ Ṻ ṻ Ụ Ủ ủ Ứ Ừ ụ ứ Ử ử ừ ữ Ữ Ự ự Ũ ũ Ū ū Ŭ ŭ Ů ů Ű ű Ǚ ǚ Ǘ ǘ Ǜ ǜ Ų ų Ǔ ǔ Ȕ ȕ Û û Ȗ ȗ Ù ù Ü ü Ư ú Ʉ ư Ʋ Ʊ Ⓥ ⓥ ⒱ V v Ṽ ṽ Ṿ ṿ Ỽ Ʌ ℣ ⱱ ⱴ ⱽ Ⓦ ⓦ ⒲ W w Ẁ ẁ Ẃ ẃ Ẅ ẅ Ẇ ẇ Ẉ ẉ Ŵ ŵ ẘ Ⱳ ⱳ Ⓧ ⓧ ⒳ X x Ẋ ẋ Ẍ ẍ ℵ × Ⓨ ⓨ ⒴ y Y Ẏ ẏ Ỿ ỿ ẙ Ỳ ỳ Ỵ ỵ Ỷ ỷ Ỹ ỹ Ŷ ŷ Ƴ ƴ Ÿ ÿ Ý ý Ɏ ɏ Ȳ Ɣ ⅄ ȳ ℽ Ⓩ ⓩ ⒵ Z z Ẑ ẑ Ẓ ẓ Ẕ ẕ Ź ź Ż ż Ž ž Ȥ ȥ Ⱬ ⱬ Ƶ ƶ ɀ ℨ ℤ ⟀ ⟁ ⟂ ⟃ ⟄ ⟇ ⟈ ⟉ ⟊ ⟐ ⟑ ⟒ ⟓ ⟔ ⟕ ⟖ ⟗ ⟘ ⟙ ⟚ ⟛ ⟜ ⟝ ⟞ ⟟ ⟠ ⟡ ⟢ ⟣ ⟤ ⟥ ⟦ ⟧ ⟨ ⟩ ⟪ ⟫ ⦀ ⦁ ⦂ ⦃ ⦄ ⦅ ⦆ ⦇ ⦈ ⦉ ⦊ ⦋ ⦌ ⦍ ⦎ ⦏ ⦐ ⦑ ⦒ ⦓ ⦔ ⦕ ⦖ ⦗ ⦘ ⦙ ⦚ ⦛ ⦜ ⦝ ⦞ ⦟ ⦠ ⦡ ⦢ ⦣ ⦤ ⦥ ⦦ ⦧ ⦨ ⦩ ⦪ ⦫ ⦬ ⦭ ⦮ ⦯ ⦰ ⦱ ⦲ ⦳ ⦴ ⦵ ⦶ ⦷⦸ ⦹ ⦺ ⦻ ⦼ ⦽ ⦾ ⦿ ⧀ ⧁ ⧂ ⧃ ⧄ ⧅ ⧆ ⧇ ⧈ ⧉ ⧊ ⧋ ⧌ ⧍ ⧎ ⧏ ⧐ ⧑ ⧒ ⧓ ⧔ ⧕ ⧖ ⧗ ⧘ ⧙ ⧚ ⧛ ⧜ ⧝ ⧞ ⧟ ⧡⧢ ⧣ ⧤ ⧥ ⧦ ⧧ ⧨ ⧩ ⧪ ⧫ ⧬ ⧭ ⧮ ⧯ ⧰ ⧱ ⧲ ⧳ ⧴ ⧵ ⧶ ⧷ ⧸ ⧹ ⧺ ⧻ ⧼ ⧽ ⧾ ⧿ ∀ ∁ ∂ ∃ ∄ ∅ ∆ ∇ ∈ ∉ ∊ ∋ ∌ ∍ ∎ ∏ ∐ ∑ − ∓ ∔ ∕ ∖ ∗ ∘ ∙ √ ∛ ∜ ∝ ∞ ∟ ∠ ∡ ∢ ∣ ∤ ∥ ∦ ∧ ∨ ∩ ∪ ∫ ∬ ∭ ∮ ∯ ∰ ∱ ∲ ∳ ∴ ∵ ∶ ∷ ∸ ∹ ∺ ∻ ∼ ∽ ∾ ∿ ≀ ≁ ≂ ≃ ≄ ≅ ≆ ≇ ≈ ≉ ≊ ≋ ≌ ≍ ≎ ≏ ≐ ≑ ≒ ≓ ≔ ≕ ≖ ≗≘ ≙ ≚ ≛ ≜ ≝ ≞ ≟ ≠ ≡ ≢ ≣ ≤ ≥ ≦ ≧ ≨ ≩ ≪ ≫ ≬ ≭ ≮≯ ≰ ≱ ≲ ≳ ≴ ≵ ≶ ≷ ≸ ≹ ≺ ≻ ≼ ≽ ≾ ≿ ⊀ ⊁ ⊂ ⊃ ⊄ ⊅ ⊆ ⊇ ⊈ ⊉ ⊊ ⊋ ⊌ ⊍ ⊎ ⊏ ⊐ ⊑ ⊒ ⊓ ⊔ ⊕ ⊖ ⊗ ⊘ ⊙ ⊚ ⊛ ⊜ ⊝ ⊞ ⊟ ⊠ ⊡ ⊢ ⊣ ⊤ ⊥ ⊦ ⊧ ⊨ ⊩ ⊪ ⊫ ⊬ ⊭ ⊮ ⊯ ⊰ ⊱ ⊲ ⊳ ⊴ ⊵ ⊶ ⊷ ⊸ ⊹ ⊺ ⊻ ⊼ ⊽ ⊾ ⊿ ⋀ ⋁ ⋂ ⋃ ⋄ ⋅ ⋆ ⋇ ⋈ ⋉ ⋊ ⋋ ⋌ ⋍ ⋎ ⋏ ⋐ ⋑ ⋒ ⋓ ⋔ ⋕ ⋖ ⋗ ⋘ ⋙ ⋚ ⋛ ⋜ ⋝ ⋞ ⋟ ⋠ ⋡ ⋢ ⋣ ⋤ ⋥ ⋦ ⋧ ⋨ ⋩ ⋪ ⋫ ⋬ ⋭ ⋮ ⋯ ⋰ ⋱ ⋲ ⋳ ⋴ ⋵ ⋶ ⋷ ⋸ ⋹ ⋺ ⋻ ⋼ ⋽ ⋾ ⋿ ✕ ✖ ✚ ◀ ▶ ❝ ❞  ★ ☆ ☼ ☂ ☺ ☹ ✄ ✈ ✌ ✎ ♪ ♫ ☀ ☁ ☔ ⚡ ❆ ☽ ☾✆ ✔ ☯ ☮ ☠ ⚑ ☬ ✄ ✏ ♰ ✡ ✰ ✺ ⚢ ⚣ ♕ ♛ ♚ ♬ ⓐ ⓑ ⓒ ⓓ ↺ ↻ ⇖ ⇗ ⇘ ⇙ ⟵ ⟷ ⟶ ⤴ ⤵ ⤶ ⤷ ➫ ➬ € ₤ ＄ ₩ ₪ ⟁ ⟐ ◆ ⎔ ░ ▢ ⊡ ▩ ⟡ ◎ ◵ ⊗ ❖ Ω β Φ Σ Ξ ⟁ ⦻ ⧉ ⧭ ⧴ ∞ ≌ ⊕ ⋍ ⋰ ⋱ ✖ ⓵ ⓶ ⓷ ⓸ ⓹ ⓺ ⓻ ⓼ ⓽ ⓾ ᴕ ⸨ ⸩ ❪ ❫ ⓵ ⓶ ⓷ ⓸ ⓹ ⓺ ⓻ ⓼ ⓽ ⓾ ⒈ ⒉ ⒊ ⒋ ⒌ ⒍ ⒎ ⒏ ⒐ ⒑ ⒒ ⒓ ⒔ ⒕ ⒖ ⒗ ⒘ ⒙ ⒚ ⒛ ⓪ ① ② ③ ④ ⑤ ⑥ ⑦ ⑧ ⑨ ⑩ ➀ ➁ ➂ ➃ ➄ ➅ ➆ ➇ ➈ ➉ ⑪ ⑫ ⑬ ⑭ ⑮ ⑯ ⑰ ⑱ ⑲ ⑳ ⓿ ❶ ❷ ❸ ❹ ❺ ❻ ❼ ❽ ❾ ❿ ➊ ➋ ➌ ➍ ➎ ➏ ➐ ➑ ➒ ➓ ⓫ ⓬ ⓭ ⓮ ⓯ ⓰ ⓱ ⓲ ⓳ ⓴ ⑴ ⑵ ⑶ ⑷ ⑸ ⑹ ⑺ ⑻ ⑼ ⑽ ⑾ ⑿ ⒀ ⒁ ⒂ ⒃ ⒄ ⒅ ⒆ ⒇ ᶅ ᶛ ᶜ ᶝ ᶞ ᶟ ᶠ ᶡ ᶢ ᶣ ᶤ ᶥ ᶦ ᶧ ᶨ ᶩ ᶪ ᶫ ᶬ ᶭ ᶮ ᶯ ᶰ ᶱ ᶲ ᶳ ᶴ ᶵ ᶶ ᶷ ᶹ ᶺ ᶻ ᶼ ᶽ ᶾ ᶿ ᴀ ᴁ ᴂ ᴃ ᴄ ᴅ ᴆ ᴇ ᴈ ᴉ ᴊ ᴋ ᴌ ᴍ ᴎ ᴏ ᴐ ᴑ ᴒ ᴓ ᴔ ᴕ ᴖ ᴗ ᴘ ᴙ ᴚ ᴛ ᴜ ᴝ ᴞ ᴟ ᴠ ᴡ ᴢ ᴣ ᴤ ᴥ ᴦ ᴧ ᴨ ᴩ ᴪ ᴫ ᴬ ᴭ ᴮ ᴯ ᴰ ᴱ ᴲ ᴳ ᴴ ᴵ ᴶ ᴷ ᴸ ᴹ ᴺ ᴻ ᴼ ᴽ ᴾ ᴿ ᵀ ᵁ ᵂ ᵃ ᵄ ᵅ ᵆ ᵇ ᵈ ᵉ ᵊ ᵋ ᵌ ᵍ ᵎ ᵏ ᵐ ᵑ ᵒ ᵓ ᵔ ᵕ ᵖ ᵗ ᵘ ᵙ ᵚ ᵛ ᵜ ᵝ ᵞ ᵟ ᵠ ᵡ ᵢ ᵣ ᵤ ᵥ ᵦ ᵧ ᵨ ᵩ ᵪ ᵫ ᵬ ᵭ ᵮ ᵱ ᵲ ᵳ ᵵ ᵷ ᵸ ᵺ ᵻ ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ ᷔ ᷕ ᷖ ᷗ ᷘ ᷙ ᷛ ᷜ ᷝ ᷞ ᷟ ᷠ ᷡ ᷢ ᷣ ᷤ ᷥ ᷦ ‘ ’ ‛ ‚ “ ” „ ‟ « » ‹ › Ꞌ " ❛ ❜ ❝ ❞ < > @ ‧ ¨ ․ ꞉ : ⁚ ⁝ ⁞ ‥ … ⁖ ⸪ ⸬ ⸫ ⸭ ⁛ ⁘ ⁙ ⁏ ; ⦂ ⁃ ‐ ‑ ‒ - – ⎯ — ― _ ⁓ ⸛ ⸞ ⸟ ⸯ ¬ / \ ⁄ \ ⁄ |⎜ ¦ ‖ ‗ † ‡ · • ⸰ ° ‣ ⁒ % ‰ ‱ & ⅋ § ÷ + ± = ꞊ ′ ″ ‴ ⁗ ‵ ‶ ‷ ‸ * ⁑ ⁎ ⁕ ※ ⁜ ⁂ ! ‼ ¡ ? ¿ ⸮ ⁇ ⁉ ⁈ ‽ ⸘ ¼ ½ ¾ ² ³ © ® ™ ℠ ℻ ℅ ℁ ⅍ ℄ ¶ ⁋ ❡ ⁌ ⁍ ⸖ ⸗ ⸚ ⸓ ( ) [ ] { } ⸨ ⸩ ❨ ❩ ❪ ❫ ⸦ ⸧ ❬ ❭ ❮ ❯ ❰ ❱ ❴ ❵ ❲ ❳ ⦗ ⦘ ⁅ ⁆ 〈 〉 ⏜ ⏝ ⏞ ⏟ ⸡ ⸠ ⸢ ⸣ ⸤ ⸥ ⎡ ⎤ ⎣ ⎦ ⎨ ⎬ ⌠ ⌡ ⎛ ⎠ ⎝ ⎞ ⁀ ⁔ ‿ ⁐ ‾ ⎟ ⎢ ⎥ ⎪ ꞁ ⎮ ⎧ ⎫ ⎩ ⎭ ⎰ ⎱ ✈ ☀ ☼ ☁ ☂ ☔ ⚡ ❄ ❅ ❆ ☃ ☉ ☄ ★ ☆ ☽ ☾ ⌛ ⌚ ☇ ☈ ⌂ ⌁ ✆ ☎ ☏ ☑ ✓ ✔ ⎷ ⍻ ✖ ✗ ✘ ☒ ✕ ☓ ☕♿ ✌ ☚ ☛ ☜ ☝ ☞ ☟ ☹ ☺ ☻ ☯ ⚘ ☮ ✝ ⚰ ⚱ ⚠ ☠ ☢ ⚔ ⚓ ⎈ ⚒ ⚑ ⚐ ☡ ❂ ⚕ ⚖ ⚗ ✇ ☣ ⚙ ☤ ⚚ ⚛ ⚜ ☥ ☦ ☧ ☨ ☩ † ☪ ☫ ☬ ☭ ✁ ✂ ✃ ✄ ✍ ✎ ✏ ✐  ✑ ✒ ✉ ✙ ✚ ✜ ✛ ♰ ♱ ✞ ✟ ✠ ✡ ☸ ✢ ✣ ✤ ✥ ✦ ✧ ✩ ✪ ✫ ✬ ✭ ✮ ✯ ✰ ✲ ✱ ✳ ✴ ✵ ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ ✺ ✻ ✼ ✽ ✾ ❀ ✿ ❁ ❃ ❇ ❈ ❉ ❊ ❋ ⁕ ☘ ❦ ❧ ☙ ❢ ❣ ♀ ♂ ⚢ ⚣ ⚤ ⚦ ⚧ ⚨ ⚩ ☿ ♁ ⚯ ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ ☖ ☗ ♠ ♣ ♦ ♥ ❤ ❥ ♡ ♢ ♤ ♧ ⚀ ⚁ ⚂ ⚃ ⚄ ⚅ ⚇ ⚆ ⚈ ⚉ ♨ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ ♭ ♮ ♯  ⌨ ⏏ ⎗ ⎘ ⎙ ⎚ ⌥ ⎇ ⌘ ⌦ ⌫ ⌧ ♲ ♳ ♴ ♵ ♶ ♷ ♸ ♹ ♺ ♻ ♼ ♽ ⁌ ⁍ ⎌⌇ ⌲ ⍝ ⍟ ⍣ ⍤ ⍥ ⍨ ⍩ ⎋ ♃ ♄ ♅ ♆ ♇ ♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓ ⏚ ⏛ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | |